


It's My Life

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee is angsting over her room burning and Ev's death when she hears a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Life

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

(Yeah, you tell them Jovi!) Jubilee thought as she was sitting in her temporary room staring at the wall, that didn't have anything decorated on it.  
(Yup! That song describes my life.) Jubilee sank even further into depression.

 _It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life_

(Yeah, it too is my life! Huh, my heart was like an open highway. Than Ev...) Jubilee bit back a sob, a stray tear ran down her face. She moved a hand to brush it away.

 _This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

(No way am I gonna back down. I'll deal with Ev the way I handled with my parent's. TIME!) Jubilee thought with a renewed determination.

 _It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life_

Jubilee got off her bed, and looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize her own face. It was puffy from crying and her face was all red. (And time to make some new memories.)

 _Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

(Don't worry Ev, I ain't gonna forget my best bud! Nuh-uh! But I gotta move on and get on with my life!)

 _It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever_

(I'm gonna carry on, like the man said, I ain't gonna live forever. I won't let your memory die in vain.)

 _I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway_

(This room definitly needs some stuff.) Jubilee as if she justs realized at how bare the room was.

 _Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life_

Jubilee poked her head out her door with a grin on her face and yelled at Bobby who was walking down the hall, "Yo! Popsicle! Let's go shopping!"

 _It's my life_


End file.
